warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenbird
Goldenbird is a golden brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Secret Sorreltail is out one night when she finds three kits who had been abandoned - Goldenkit (golden brown she-cat), Smokekit (dark grey tom), and Mistykit (small grey she-cat). She brings them back to camp, where the queen Brook Where Small Fish Swim agrees to nurse them. The story focuses mainly on this litter. Goldenkit is very close with both her real siblings and her adopted ones, Darkkit (grey tom) and Heronkit (silver she-cat). However, she doesn't know that she isn't actually Stormfur and Brook's kit. She, Smokekit, and Mistykit witness the death of Squirrelflight and the birth of Mudkit, whom they would later befriend. Later, she is made an apprentice, with Cinderheart as her mentor. Cinderheart starts behaving oddly, doing things such as giving Goldenpaw strangely loving glances and having a hard time paying attention. Goldenpaw, Smokepaw, Mistypaw, Darkpaw, and Heronpaw are talking one day when they realize that all of them but Darkpaw and Heronpaw are adopted. They are determined to find out who their parents are. Then, later on in the story, they find out that Cinderheart is their real mother. Upset by the fact that Cinderheart won't tell her about their father, Goldenpaw runs away. Her siblings catch up to her quickly. Mistypaw's emotions finally explode and she snaps at Goldenpaw, clawing her face and possibly leaving a scar. After she runs off, she later returns and says that she has figured out who their father is and why Cinderheart didn't want to tell them. She reveals that their father is Jayfeather. Notably, Goldenpaw is in love with Tawnypelt's son Tigerheart. Secret II Goldenbird is now a warrior. She has an obsession with her crush, Tigerheart. She begins fighting with Tansyleaf, her friend and Tigerheart's younger sister, because Tansyleaf feels that Goldenbird is using her to get to her brother. She tries to get Mistytail to talk sense into her, but she won't listen. Gallery Family Mother: Cinderheart - Living (as of Secret II) Father: Jayfeather - Living (as of Secret II) Brother: Smokecloud - Living (as of Secret II) Sister: Mistytail - Living (as of Secret II) Great-Uncle: Thornclaw - Living (as of Secret II) Uncles Molepaw - Deceased, verified Starclan member Lionblaze - Living (as of Secret II) Grandparents Brackenfur - Living (as of Secret II) Sorreltail - Living (as of Secret II) Leafpool - Status Unknown Crowfeather - Status Unknown Aunts Poppyfrost - Living (as of Secret II) Honeyfern - Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollyleaf - Status Unknown Great-Aunts Cinderpelt - Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart Brightheart - Living (as of Secret II) Distant Relatives Morningkit - Living (as of Secret II) Sparrowkit - Living (as of Secret II) Willowpelt - Deceased, verified StarClan member Whitestorm - Deceased, verified StarClan member Adderfang - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Swiftbreeze - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Patchpelt - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Redtail - Deceased, verified StarClan member Leopardfoot - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Robinwing - Deceased, verified StarClan member Frostfur - Deceased, verified StarClan member Brindleface - Deceased, verified StarClan member Ashfur - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Ferncloud - Living (as of Secret II) Birchpelt - Living (as of Secret II) Icecloud - Living (as of Secret II) Foxclaw - Living (as of Secret II) Shrewpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollykit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Larchkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Spiderleg - Living (as of Secret II) Rosepetal - Living (as of Secret II) Toadpaw - Living (as of Secret II) Ivypool - Living (as of Secret II) Dovewing - Living (as of Secret II) Spottedleaf - Deceased, verified StarClan member Trivia *She may become Tigerheart's mate. *Goldenbird and Tigerheart are actually very distantly related. Her creator has said that "Well, Whitewing and Birchfall are second-cousins. Same for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. It doesn't matter too much if they're really, really distant relatives, does it?" *She got her golden brown coat from Cinderheart's father, Brackenfur. *Her pale blue eyes are from Jayfeather. *The warrior version is Echomist's. Category:Secret Characters Category:Sparrowsong's Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Kits Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Apprentices